fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Unfulfilled Heart
Unfulfilled Heart is Chapter 24E/26H in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. The boss of this chapter is the dark magic-empowered Vaida, who is working for the Black Fang at this point in the game. Pent and Louise automatically join at the beginning of this chapter. Pent also gives Eliwood a Heaven Seal that can be used on either Hector or Lyn (Eliwood or Lyn in Hector's Story). You must survive for eleven turns. Enemies Initial Enemy (Eliwood Mode) Total: 22 * Boss: Vaida L10 Wyvern Lord w/ Spear * 2 Nomad L11 w/ Short Bow * 1 Nomad L11 w/ Steel Bow * 1 Cavalier L11 w/ Armorslayer, Knight Crest * 3 Brigand L11 w/ Steel Axe * 2 Brigand L11 w/ Iron Axe * 3 Wyvern Rider L11 w/ Iron Lance * 2 Wyvern Rider L11 w/ Steel Lance * 1 Shaman L11 w/ Flux * 1 Shaman L11 w/ Luna* * 1 Mage L11 w/ Elfire * 1 Monk L11 w/ Shine * 1 Sage L5 w/ Elfire * 1 Archer L11 w/ Steel Bow * 1 Myrmidon L11 w/ Steel Blade Reinforcements (Eliwood Mode) Total: 8 * Turn 7, 8 (from northeast): **4 Wyvern Rider, each one equipped with an Iron Lance Initial Enemy (Hector Mode) * Boss: Vaida L10 Wyvern Lord w/ Spear * 4 Wyvern Rider L11 w/ Iron Lance * 2 Wyvern Rider L11 w/ Steel Lance * 1 Sage L5 w/ Elfire * 1 Monk L11 w/ Shine * 1 Shaman L11 w/ Luna* * 1 Shaman L11 w/ Flux * 1 Mage L11 w/ Elfire * 1 Myrmidon L11 w/ Steel Blade * 1 Archer L11 w/ Steel Bow * 3 Nomad L11 w/ Steel Bow * 1 Cavalier L11 w/ Armorslayer, Knight Crest * 4 Brigand L11 w/ Steel Axe * 1 Knight L11 w/ Steel Lance Reinforcements (Hector Mode) * Turn 2 (from left corners): ** 4 Wyvern Rider * Turn 3 (from top corners): ** 4 Wyvern Rider * Turn 4 & 5 (from right corners): ** 4 Wyvern Rider * Turns 7 to 10 (from bottom corners): ** 4 Wyvern Rider Items *Heaven Seal (from the start of the chapter) *Knight Crest (steal from a Cavalier near the southwest village) *Luna (dropped by a Shaman near the northwest mountains)* * If the Mine glitch is executed, you can make Vaida trade her Spear with the Luna tome to make the Shaman drop the "Uber" Spear. *Hammerne (village) Shops Armory *Killing Edge - 1300 gold *Killer Lance - 1200 gold *Javelin - 400 gold *Killer Axe - 1000 gold *Hand Axe - 300 gold *Killer Bow - 1400 gold Vendor *Heal - 600 gold *Mend - 1000 gold *Elfire - 1200 gold *Shine - 900 gold *Flux - 900 gold In Hector mode, Vaida and her cohort spawn close to the armory and vendor, making it impossible to reach the shops without aggroing her. Trivia * If you attack Vaida with Heath, a conversation about treachery ensues. * If you visit the only village in the map, Ursula, one of the Black Fang, will give you the hammerne staff. * When entering one of the houses, a villager will talk about Mark. Category:The Blazing Blade chapters